El rugido del león
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: [AU] Empyrum. El paraíso en la tierra, el hogar de los privilegiados, de los hijos de Adán. Innumerables veces deseó poder estar ahí, y cuando al fin lo hizo... lo único que quería era salir. Todos humanos. T por precaución.


I

_El Muro_

_Algún día, West… Algún día estaremos del otro lado._

El crujir de las hojas. El frío cortante. Una sonrisa conocida. El recuerdo latente de una vida a la que no quiero volver.

_¿Lo prometes?_

Puedo ver el inmenso muro alzándose ante mí. Tan inalcanzable me había parecido una vez y ahora lo veía. Con la promesa aún plasmada en la cantera blanquecina. El aire se me escapa de súbito cuándo siento que en verdad ha llegado la hora.

_Lo prometo._

— ¡HEY! —Agito mis manos como si ellos no me hubieran visto ya—. ¡Aquí abajo!

Al instante los Centinelas saltan al infinito vacío, para plantarse frente a mí. Sus cuerpos brillantes refulgen bajo la luz del sol. Cualquiera pensaría que con ese tamaño no podrían avanzar, mucho menos a una velocidad de 60 km/hr. Max me había dicho que quienes te recibían a las puertas de Empyrum eran Los Autómatas, o Centinelas como les conocemos afuera. _"Grandes piezas de oro"_, descritos con sus propias palabras, _"sólo sirven para dos cosas, Lud: una, joderte y dos, joderte aún más"_. En definitiva eran grandes y dorados, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera cierta la segunda parte. "El Muro caerá primero que sus Centinelas y aun así, ellos seguirán custodiándolo", es un dicho muy común en casa.

Los androides permanecen en silencio por unos minutos, como les dicta su programación.

—Identifíquese—dice uno de ellos con su voz mecánica.

—Beilschmidt, Ludwig—verso con mi boca reseca.

El golpe del puño metálico en mi vientre hace que me retraiga y un quejido es prorrumpido por mis labios. Caigo al suelo y siento cómo los guardias golpean sin cesar mi cuerpo; después de un rato dejo de sentirlos. Trato de reprimir mis gritos porque sé que mi hermano debe estar observando… Él siempre los observa aunque ellos no lo sepan.

_"Se acabó"_, me dice una voz interior.

Mi mirada se desvía al bosque.

_»— ¿Piensas que vas a entrar así cómo así?_

_»Me doy la vuelta, tomo mi parca alforja y camino hacia la puerta, ignorándolo: con Gilbert es preferible llegar hasta este punto en lugar de que uno de los dos termine con un ojo morado._

_»—Ludwig, ¿piensa qué acaso irás y te plantarás frente a ellos y dirás: ¡hey, aquí abajo!, y ellos simplemente te dejarán pasar?_

_»—Ese es el plan._

_»—No se puede entrar ni salir, bien lo sabes: Empyrum es algo inalcanzable, hermano. Estamos bien aquí afuera. Además, ¿cuándo has visto que alguien pueda pasar a los Centinelas? Lo más que alguien ha conseguido es una buena golpiza; lo más digno que llegan a hacer esas chatarras es dejarte ahí tirado, ahogándote en tu propia sangre. ¡Ludwig, reacciona! ¿Qué buscas allá?_

_»—Una vida. _

_»—Espero que mientras los Autómatas te estén masacrando recuerdes que no estaré ahí para salvarte._

_»—Bien._

_»Al salir golpeo la puerta con brusquedad dejando a mi furioso hermano dentro. Veo como unos niños se acercan presurosos a mí, imaginando acaso que he traído algo para ellos del bosque. Niego con la cabeza y ellos se vuelven a alejar desilusionados. _

_»—Esta vez no, chicos._

Si bien las terribles punzadas se acrecientan más, por fin los golpes se detienen; intento moverme pero el dolor me lo impide. En mi boca paladeo el sabor cobrizo de la sangre. Me dan arcadas, pero trato de contenerme.

Predigo por lo desenfocado de mi mirada que debo estar a punto de desmayarme. Es en la frondosidad de los árboles dónde veo cómo trata de liberarse del agarre de Lovino y otro chico al que no reconozco, Gilbert les da en la cara pero éstos no lo sueltan.

— ¡NO! —le escucho exclamar—. ¡Suéltenlo!

Ha venido.

—Signos vitales del sujeto decayendo—indican al vacío—. Prosiguiendo protocolo.

Un gigantesco cuerpo se inclina y me levanta cuál vara de madera del suelo con sus para nada toscas manos. La inercia que produce mi cuerpo al realizar los Centinelas el impensable salto me sobrecoge y siento que mi estómago va a volcar todo su contenido, a pesar incluso que no he comido en días.

Estando en las alturas es ahí que puedo verla por un momento, tan majestuosa como me la había imaginado desde niño, un instante de luz, eso, hasta que el repentino golpe de los cuerpos metálicos al tocar de nuevo el suelo hizo que me desvaneciera.

_»Prosigo mi camino, entonces escucho cómo llaman a mis espaldas. _

_»— ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! _

_»Feliciano… Ahora que me hayo aquí pienso que debí marchar más temprano. Esperaba él se enterara de mi partida por palabras de Gilbert. El chico se acerca a mí y me toma por la cazadora que llevo puesta. Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y puedo sentir sus pequeños estremecimientos. Lloraba. _

_»—N-no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas. _

_»—Lo siento, pero me harté de robar unas cuántas migajas siendo que podría estar ahí, del otro lado. _

_»—Pero, podemos dejar de hacerlo, tú podrías cazar y yo te ayudaría, y…, y ¿bene~? Pero no te vayas, por favor. _

_»—Olvídalo, Feliciano. Vete, o tu hermano se enojará._

_»Lo obligo a separarse de mí. El dejarlo ahí fue lo más doloroso, pero sé que no puede acompañarme._

Siento que mis piernas se arrastran, no lucho por moverlas. Hago acopio de toda mi voluntad, y abro los ojos con pesadez. Me conducen por un pasillo subterráneo, puedo suponerlo debido a la cargante atmósfera que nos rodea. Bien puede ser mi imaginación, es posible que el ambiente no se deba en nada a que hay metros de tierra sobre nuestras cabezas sino más bien al silencio sepulcral que mantienen aquellos que me conducen hacia quién sabe dónde. Ya no sé si son los Centinelas o quién, no tengo fuerzas para levantar mi rostro y ver, pero mantengo la vista en el suelo. Gris, como el lecho del río; a excepción que al cauce de éste no lo surca un rastro agrio y sanguinolento. Veo como estelas de luz se pierden y reaparecen en el lúgubre ambiente formando cintas turbias y tremulantes. Podría ser sólo una ilusión. En este momento lo más seguro es el dolor que se clava en mis costillas. Eso y nada más.

Nos detenemos.

Escucho el desliz de las puertas abriéndose. La luz dentro de la habitación hace que parpadee, me acercan a una especie de camilla, y sólo entonces puedo ver a dónde me han conducido. Un eterno blanco recorre las paredes apenas siendo interrumpido por estantes metálicos. Ahora que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la luz, ésta no parece tan intensa.

—Permanece aquí—me ordenan, para después salir.

Como si pudiera moverme. El simple hecho de respirar hace que quiera morir, ¿cómo piensan que me moveré? Recorro con mi mirada la habitación entera, las puertas metálicas parecen cerradas a cal y canto; no hay nadie más que yo. Enfoco la vista hacia el techo blanco para variar blanco, sin embargo no puedo sostenerla por mucho tiempo y cierro mis ojos llorosos por la iluminación.

Escucho la puerta al abrirse y me levanto abruptamente, tan fuerte que siento que mi cabeza podría explotar. Lo primero que veo es a una joven de cabello castaño custodiada por dos enormes guardias –humanos–, al ella verme hace un ademán con la mano y sus acompañantes con un gruñir salen, de no ser por sus cascos platinados es seguro que podría haber visto sus mandíbulas apretadas. La chica se acerca a mí, y toma con sus manos delicadas mi mentón, mueve mi rostro hacia los lados, dos veces a cada uno, después lo deja.

Sonríe.

Toma una pequeña linterna y deslumbra mis lastimadas pupilas, no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos cuando lo hace. En el instante ella se detiene.

—Al parecer no estás acostumbrado a la luz—medita—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—digo, tal vez más duro de lo que quería, pero el dolor es insoportable.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—Emma—responde con suavidad—. Doctora Emma Vanderhoeven. Ahora me dirás tu nombre.

—Ludwig.

—Bien, Ludwig, parece que has tenido un día agitado. ¿Te parece si te revisamos?

Demasiado amable, aun así asiento con la cabeza, no tengo ánimos de luchar. Me indica con la mano que me recueste.

—Perfecto. Iniciar escaneo corporal completo.

Proveniente del techo una luz blanquecina cubre por completo la camilla en la que me encuentro, recorre mi cuerpo, sin embargo no siento ningún dolor, tampoco alivio, no puedo sentir nada. Cuando termina, suspendidos frente a la "doctora" se encuentran un sinfín de símbolos.

—Hmm… Glóbulos blancos extremadamente bajos… Varias costillas rotas… Deshidratación… Rastros de fiebre e insolación… De verdad que la pasaste duro los últimos días… Oh, tu sistema inmunológico es distinto… Tú… en definitiva no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? No estarías tan descuidado de ser así. ¿P-puedo tomarte una muestra?

Su afabilidad aún me parece difícil de creer, pero aun así digo que sí. Ella se acerca, con nerviosismo toma un extraño aparato, curvo y alargado; lo coloca en mi brazo y siento como arde el lugar que ha tocado, mi entrecejo se retrae inconscientemente; todo el proceso no duró ni tres segundos.

—Lo siento—dice con timidez, cuando lo retira permanece con la vista fija en mí. Supongo que la observo con demasiada agresividad pues de inmediato aparta la mirada.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto por fin—, ¿por qué me han traído aquí?

—No es algo que me corresponda decir a mí, Ludwig.

— ¿Quién entonces?

La puerta se abre.

—Información clasificada—manifiesta con acento marcado un hombre alto y de mirada afable—. Doctora, ¿ha terminado? Nuestro amigo debe estar extremadamente cansado.

—En un momento terminaré, general—responde ella, visiblemente perturbada—, sólo tomo una muestra de sangre.

—Apresúrese, doctora… No tenemos todo el día.

La forma en que transmitía las palabras no era acorde a lo que quería decir con ellas. Parecía tímido e inocente al pronunciarlas pero si prestabas la suficiente atención el significado de éstas era más una amenaza que una petición sumisa. Nadie le había acompañado a diferencia de la chica, es decir, la doctora; bien podía ser de un alto rango o no era necesario que los guardias lo acompañaran, no temía a que pudiera revelarme contra él en ese instante; no sé qué es lo que me preocupa más.

Por su parte, la doctora se limita a colocar el dispositivo con mi sangre en una pequeña caja transparente, dirige una mirada al hombre y sale.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—cuestiono cuando nos hemos quedado por completo solos.

— ¿Dónde crees?

—Empyrum.

_—Da,_ acertaste.

— ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

—Una pregunta más importante, sería; ¿por qué has venido tú aquí? —Al ver la vacilación reflejada en respuesta, prosigue—: Dime, ¿Ludwig? Sí, Ludwig, ¿alguna vez has comido tu desayuno frío? Yo sí, innumerables veces y odio, odio cómo mi suculenta comida se vuelve una goma pastosa, imposible de digerir, ¿te ha pasado? Lo odio… Pero ¿sabes? Hay dos cosas que odio aún más que mi desayuno frío: los mentirosos y los traidores. ¿Y aún más? Adelante Ludwig dilo, veamos si estás en lo correcto.

— ¿Los traidores mentirosos?

_—Da,_ acertaste. De nuevo.

Permanezco en silencio con sus ojos violáceos clavados en mí.

—La razón por la que te han dejado entrar no la sé. Lo único que sí te puedo decir es que en verdad te quieren aquí…Yo me cuidaría las espaldas de ser tú. — Ahí está la amenaza que estaba esperando, por fin los empireanos se muestran tal cual son—. Ah, y tu hermano, si te lo preguntas, él está bien…, dentro de lo que cabe—El intruso da media vuelta y se aleja. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para levantarme y arremeter contra él, pero por la debilidad de mis miembros y a su extrema rapidez consigue apartarse; contrario a lo que pensé que haría se limita a sonreír—. Es gracioso que pienses que puedes derribarme. Anda, camina. Recién iba a llamar para ayudarte a levantar, pero por lo visto no es necesario. Ven, es hora de que conozcas a tu hada madrina.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar. **


End file.
